


Bathed in Moonlight

by MelancholyAndBlithe



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Het, Hot Springs, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Khajiit are sexy fight me, Khajiit/Bosmer loving, Kharjo - Freeform, Kharjo is my sexuality, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, Sneaking a Peek at Someone Naked, Some Humor, Spooning, Ta'agra, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vylie Bluethorn - Freeform, blowjob, bosmer - Freeform, bosmer dovahkiin, peeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyAndBlithe/pseuds/MelancholyAndBlithe
Summary: Of course he'd forget the towel. Maybe she'd throw it at his head to get a rise out of him. She blew a breath of laughter out through her nose at the thought.Once she was close enough to the springs, she saw him and the thought flew out of her head.He was stunning.





	Bathed in Moonlight

Vylie sat out in the water of the hot spring, and scrubbed the copious amounts of dragon blood, her own blood, and grime off of her skin, watching it fall off her body into the water. Most of the blood was the dragon's, at least. Her muscles felt at ease with the heat of the water and she sighed, leaning back, completely submerged to scrub the blood from her hair and face. She came back up with a gasp, looking straight at Masser in the sky, which was awash with ethereal lights and stars. It was one of Vylie's favorite things about being in Skyrim. She splashed warm water on her naked body before she got out and quickly rubbed herself dry with a small towel she'd gotten from the Silver-Blood Inn. Once she was sufficiently dry, she dressed in her second set of clothes, a simple cotton shirt and cloth breeches, and walked back to the campsite.  


The air was crisp and clean, and welcoming to her lungs. The campfire crackled against the night sky, the tongues dancing high from the pile of logs and dry lichen and leaves. Crickets chirped and fireflies danced in the air. Kharjo sat crouched on the ground in front of the log they used for a bench and stoked the flames with another stick. Vylie listened to the flames crackle as the ruined wood collapsed into the flame in a pile of hot ash. Their horses were nearby, secured to keep from leaving if they were spooked so they wouldn't be stranded in the Reach.  


Kharjo's fur was matted with blood, and he was sporting a few new cuts and scrapes from the battle with the great beast, who's skeleton lay only a few dozen feet from where they decided to set up camp. At least the fire breathing bastard took down a decently sized deer with it's breath that wasn't completely ruined, otherwise Vylie and Kharjo would have to settle for jerky and dry rations. Again. While she had bathed, Kharjo had been field dressing the deer and was in the process of finishing. It looked like it just needed to bleed and dry.  


"I can't wait for that thing to be done. I'm starving." Vylie commented, sitting down on the ground next to him. He smiled and chuckled.  


"By the time I'm done cleaning myself off, it should be good to go." He stood, ruffling her hair on the way past, making her sputter and grin as she swat at him playfully. He grinned at her over his shoulder as he walked towards the spring.  


Vylie leaned back on her palms, watching the flames. Her feet rocked back and forth lazily as her mind wandered. She was glad Kharjo was with her when the dragon attacked. They were tired and hungry but still managed to fell the giant beast. Kharjo got most of the mess, deciding to flay the creature's throat open from below with his sword while she climbed on its head and ran it through the skull with her trusty blade, Chillrend. When all was said and done, Vylie had a new dragon soul, and an excuse to take a well-deserved bath in the hot springs nearby.  


The thought of Kharjo kept creeping back into her mind as she stared at the fire. He wasn't gone long, but she couldn't help but crane her neck to look in the direction of the springs. Looking at his things she realized that he forgot to bring his towel with him. She pursed her lips and stood up, grabbed the towel and walked towards the springs. She chuckled and shook her head as she walked. Of course he'd forget the towel. Maybe she'd throw it at his head to get a rise out of him. She blew a breath of laughter out through her nose at the thought.  


Once she was close enough to the springs, she saw him and the thought flew out of her head.  


He was stunning.  


Kharjo was an attractive man, that was certain, but she'd never seen him without his armor or without some kind of clothing on, and it was usually thick to protect from the cold. Now was a different story as he rubbed dried blood off his fur with a sigh and splashed water on his face, his back to her. The added backdrop of the night sky and the moon glow was the cherry on top. His fur was glistening wet from the springs, down to his tail which swished lazily in the water. She was even pleasantly surprised to find that back dimples were a thing with Khajiit. Gods, he had _arms_. And an ass. He was defined. His body was tight and he looked like a gift from Aetherius and why in Oblivion was she thinking this?  


She turned around, hiding behind a bush as she tried to process her thoughts. Her face was noticeably warm and her heartbeat quickened, blood thrumming in her ears. Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning the ground, flustered.  


'He's your friend, Vylie. Your _best_ friend. You've been travelling together for weeks now. You shouldn't be thinking this about him.' She chastised herself, worrying her lip between her teeth.  


Despite this, she couldn't help but turn back around, towel clutched in her hands and snuck another peek. It also happened to be at the exact time he turned around.  
It also happened to be the first time she'd ever seen a Khajiit penis.  


She tilted her head curiously, surprised that there weren't any barbs like she heard there were. When she looked up, she caught his eye. Staring at her in bewilderment, hands cupped as if he were going to splash his face again but was interrupted by her. Oh Gods, he caught her. She dumbly blinked at him before erupting in a manic giggle, dropping the towel and running back to camp.  


She sat at the camp on the ground in front of the log bench and stared unseeingly at the fire, hugging her knees to her chest, face impossibly hot, along with her neck and ears. Even her earrings felt warm with her embarrassment. She didn't even dare to look to the springs to see if he'd gotten out yet. Looking is what got her into this mess.  
She wanted to just crawl in a hole and never come out. Thankfully, that's what the Thieves' Guild was practically made for. For stealing, coercion, and hiding away when you'd seen your best friend's penis.  


She groaned and buried her face in her palms, wanting to scream. What was he going to say? What would anyone say? He was going to be so mad at her, she just knew it. Serves her right. She groaned again and more desperately when she realized she never even gave him the damned towel. Worst sneak thief. Ever.  


And in spite of this, she couldn't help but think about what she saw. His defined body. His fur and how it glistened with the water, how his body moved, and how everything looked _just right._  


Even his penis.  


Especially his penis.  


Then she hated herself for being so turned on by her best friend's body. She didn't know if she'd be able to look him in the eye when he got out.  


She was so lost in her reverie that she hadn't noticed him walk back to camp. He cleared his throat and she flinched, face still in her hands. The air was pregnant with silence for what felt like hours before he spoke.  


"I don't know what to say, honestly. Does Kharjo ask you if you liked what you saw, scold you for spying, or ask why in Alkosh's name did you laugh?"  


Vylie tried to shrink into herself, hoping it would work. It didn't. He walked closer to her.  


"Vylie. Please, at least look at Kharjo?" There was a small smile to his voice. "You had no problems doing it a minute ago."  


She let out a desperate groan at that and could practically _feel_ him trying not to laugh at her. Begrudgingly, she looked and found that he was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, watching her with a curious and expectant reaction. With nothing but a towel around his waist. Her eyes immediately travelled down his chest, abdomen, and down to the towel before she tore her gaze away and looked back at the flame.  


"It's not funny anymore?" His voice, while playful, had an admonishing edge to it. Her response was hard to understand even for his ears, it seemed, as she muttered under her breath. "What was that?"  


"Why didn't you put on clothes?" She asked miserably. He let out a noise that landed somewhere between a sigh and a chuckle.  


"They were stained with blood, I'm afraid. They're clean now but need to dry." With his explanation, she nodded numbly, still not wanting to look at him. "Vylie." He coaxed again, his voice somewhat firmer now.  


"Look at me." He told her again. She breathed in and out slowly before she turned and faced him again, making a point to look up at his face and only his face. His mouth twitched in a smile as he sat down by her. "That's better."  


"I'm sorry. I just meant to come over and give you your towel since you forgot it and-" She trailed off. She should've thought before she spoke. What was she supposed to say now? 'instead I just stayed and gawked at your naked body.'? That's terrible. Instead she just left her sentence unfinished.  


"So, you decided to watch Khajiit instead?" He spoke slowly, trying to finish her sentence. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find a way to explain herself, but everything she thought of in a few seconds fell flat, so naturally she shrugged, palms up flat with a cringe forming on her face. He pursed his lips, a small frown scrunching his brow for a second before he relaxed again.  


"Why? And why did you laugh? Was there something funny or laughable about the way Kharjo looks?"  


"No no no no!" She hastily corrected. She didn't want him to think that at all. "I just panicked. There's nothing funny about it. You're splendid. Awe-inspiring." He barked a laugh and covered his face with one of his hands, shoulders shaking in laughter.  


"That's a relief at least." Kharjo said after a moment, looking at the flames himself. Vylie looked at him in that moment, watching how the orange glow of the crackling pit danced over his still-wet fur. He propped his knee up, arm laying over it to relax. After a moment, he turned his head to look at her and their eyes connected.  


Vylie had been close to him before, but she'd never taken the opportunity to really look at him. Specifically his eyes. They were normally blue, she knew that much. But in the firelight, they were something else entirely. The orange light bouncing off his irises made him look more primal. Exotic. He was a kind of beautiful Vylie had never seen before.  


She wanted him. They both looked at each other, their eyes locked before he broke it, his eyes glancing all over her face before they settled back on her gaze.  


"Khajiit wants to know why you watched, then. At least tell Kharjo that much. You aren't in trouble. I just want to know." Kharjo's voice was soft. Assuring. She felt better with that. Bless him. He was much too good.  


"Alright. Um..." She trailed off, trying to find her words. To his credit, he was patient. He waited and let her collect her thoughts about this before she spoke again. "If I'm being honest, I don't completely know why. You were there, I'd never seen a Khajiit anywhere close to naked before, and you were-" She cut off, her face flaring up with heat again. "really pretty. So I just watched. I wanted to see you, I guess. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, but I did. I'm sorry." Vylie finished. Kharjo nodded once, processing the information he'd been given.  


"You thought Kharjo was pretty." It was a statement, not a question. She nodded. "For a Khajiit." She shook her head.  


"For anyone." She corrected. This surprised him, if his eyebrows shooting up were anything to go by. He turned back to the fire, his eyes dancing over the flames. This time it seems, _he_ was speechless.  


"That's...new." He turned back to look at her after a moment, studying her. "Truly? You think I'm-"  


"Yes. Of course."  


He nodded again at her statement, still processing. She felt a twinge of sadness. He must not be used to this. What a pity. He should hear it much more often. After a moment a soft smile spread on his features. He looked happy. She lowered her hand, flat on the grassy dirt, outstretched to him. He noticed and he took her hand in his, raising it to his lips, which were soft and slightly tickled her knuckles.  


"You are a good woman, Vylie. I feel honored to have you in my life." He said as he pressed a kiss to her skin. She felt her stomach flutter and couldn't help the grin that formed. "Thank you." He said, lowering his hand, still holding onto hers on the ground.  


A few minutes passed with the pair staring at the flames with their hands intertwined when Vylie stole another look at Kharjo. Feeling bold, she took both her hands and cupped his face, reveling in the softness of the fur on his cheeks.  


"Vylie wha-"  


"If you want me to stop, tell me to stop." She said as she leaned in, her lips brushing his ever so softly. He gasped, a breathy little sound from his throat as she kissed him. Her heartbeat was pounding in her chest and her stomach did a flip. It was made even better by him running a hand through her hair, gently, and returning the kiss. A soft purr rumbled from his chest and Vylie sighed contentedly.  


When they broke apart, she bit her lip a little nervously, but was determined to keep eye contact with him.  


"I'd...like to take this further tonight. If that's alright with you."  


He smiled and kissed her cheek, and made her let out a giggle at the brush of him against her skin.  


"I would like that." He agreed, encircling her waist with his free hand, pulling her further into him, almost on his lap. Her arms wound around his neck as they kissed again. It was deeper. Passionate. She could feel him purring softly against her and she let out a breathy moan, content with his attentions. She felt a little clumsy. She'd never kissed a Khajiit before, so she was certain she was doing it wrong. As if sensing her discomfort, he moved his hand from her hair to brush the pad of his thumb along her cheek.  


"You are doing fine." He spoke lowly and assured her in his familiar voice that made her body tingle with excitement.  


He pulled her onto his lap and ran his hands up and down her sides, the kiss more languid for a moment before he began kissing and nibbling at her neck. She gasped and leaned her head back, the line of her neck exposed to him fully. He hummed appreciatively, licking and biting there before skimming his hands under her shirt. Vylie let out a breathy moan, feeling her skin erupt in goosebumps at his touch. The pads on the palms of his hands were rough from warrior callouses, but it was a pleasant feeling.  


She skimmed her hands over his chest and stomach, feeling his muscles contract and flex under her touch. His breathing quickened as he cupped her by the ribcage and pulled her closer to him. She dipped her head down to capture him in another kiss before she moved to his neck and returned the favor. He growled lightly. A primal sound that set her nerves on fire with want for him.  


Kharjo tugged at her shirt and Vylie enthusiastically helped, sitting fully up and lifted her arms over her head as he removed the article of clothing and threw it in the general direction of her pack. He looked her up and down appreciatively before he pulled her back to him and began to nibble on her ear. She gasped and writhed in his hold.  


Vylie gasped and bit her lip. Kharjo chuckled, a hand moving to skim his thumb over a hardening nipple in slow circles. She moaned, louder this time. His free hand cupped her hip and urged her to move back and forth over him. She could feel him hardening beneath his towel and her anticipation grew. Slowly she ground her hips over his, alternating between back and forth, and slow circles. She felt him start to pant in her ear and dragged her nails down his chest and stomach. The friction of the towel on her sex made her grunt and groan in satisfaction.  


"You drive me wild, _bishu kalshan_." Kharjo spoke in Ta'agra, his tongue darting out to graze the shell of her ear and Vylie whimpered, equal parts loving his accent and how his native tongue sounded along with that little attention to her ear. She sat further up, her hands cupping his face as she took the tip of his ear into her mouth and rolled it between her teeth. He gasped and she felt his hips thrust, his hands gripping harder at her hips. Not enough to leave a bruise, but still borderline possessively so. She hummed, pleased that she made him react this way.  


She sat back down fully onto his lap and almost gasped, feeling that he was completely hard now. She teasingly rocked back and forth over him again, capturing his lips in another kiss as he purred, her hands roaming over his arms, squeezing and grazing the taut muscle with her nails.  


Vylie trailed kisses and bites down his neck, chest and stomach until she was almost face to face with his cock, now sticking straight up from beneath the towel. She sat up and roamed her hands over his legs, slowly touching him all the way down to his ankles before skimming her hands back up along the inside of his thighs. All the while, he watched her, his gaze hungry as he absently licked his lips. She ran a hand over his cock, and another growl tore from his throat. More guttural.  


"I like that sound you make." She commented, her voice lower, laden with desire for him. She began to palm him over the towel. He moaned and panted, one of his hands buried in her hair. The other was at his side balled into a fist.  


"Plenty more where that came from if you keep doing what you're doing." Kharjo's voice was low but breathy. Vylie smiled at him and readjusted how she was sitting. She climbed off of him and got on all fours, kneeling off to his left and unwrapped the towel from his hips. His cock sprang straight up and Vylie unconsciously licked her lips. He gripped her hair even harder when her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, her tongue laving at the slit. He squirmed, as if he was trying not to thrust into her mouth.  


Vylie obliged and began enthusiastically bobbing her head up and down on his cock. His moans became louder, and so did the purring. He kept his hand at the back of her head encouragingly as she worked on him, drawing him into her mouth. The weight of him on her tongue was nothing short of exquisite. He tasted better than any man she'd ever gone down on as well. She hummed against his cock and he swore in Ta'agra.  


She felt him move his hand from her head to skim down her back. His claws, ever so slightly grazing her skin as his hand travelled from the small of her back, the curve of her ass, and then worked past the hem of her breeches, easily finding the cleft of her sex. She gasped through her nose as his ring finger and pointer finger spread her just enough for his middle finger to rub against her clit more freely. She jerked her hips into his hand, losing focus on what she was doing for a moment before she continued with vigor. She moaned around his cock and he hummed appreciatively. She pushed her head down his shaft even further, her gag reflex triggering as she felt her throat constrict around him. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as she took him all the way down to the base, her nose brushing against his pelvis. He dipped his fingers further down, rubbing her opening before coming back up to her clit, her slickness on his fingers as he worked the sensitive pip of flesh.  


His breathing became more ragged, as did hers before he stopped his ministrations. She paused, looking up at him before he curled his finger under her chin. She released his length with a pop, looking at him with confusion and admittedly slight annoyance for stopping.  


"Khajiit doesn't want to come yet." Kharjo panted, grasping the base of his shaft and groaning, trying to postpone incoming orgasm. He leaned forward, cupped the back of Vylie's head and attached his mouth to her neck once more. He slowly pushed her back until she was lying on her back and began to kiss down to the hollow of her collarbone. One arm propped himself up while the other moved from her head to run over her breast. He kissed down to the other breast, taking the hard bud into his mouth and laved over it with his tongue. She cried out, and arched her back into his mouth. She could feel him smile against her.  


Oh Gods, that was divine!  


She'd never felt a Khajiit tongue before. She was beginning to wonder why, if they felt this good. It was rough, but in the best possible way. He wasn't too rough with it. He was gentle, but firm. He knew exactly how to use the texture to his advantage. She mewled, rolling her upper body against him. He continued his work on her breasts as she clutched onto him, desperate. She felt herself get wetter, her clit throbbing with need and her whole body on fire with want for him.  


"It's been a while for you hasn't it, _kalshan_?" Kharjo asked, his mouth humming against her sensitive skin. She could only whimper and nod. It had been too long since she'd lain with anyone. Over half a year at least. She admired his observation but felt a little embarrassed. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of her breeches and her smallclothes and began tugging them down. Vylie canted her hips to meet him halfway, eager to be rid of the offending clothing pieces. Kharjo bunched them up and tossed them where he tossed her shirt and went back to work on her.  


He pressed onward, trailing his mouth down her abdomen, the tufts of hair on his face tickling her skin until he reached her sex. Without much preamble, he gently pushed her legs apart, and began licking and sucking at the soft, warm flesh there. She rocked her hips against him, squirming, writhing in pleasure as she called his name. Or at least she hoped it was his name.  


She buried her hand in his hair, alternating between gripping and stroking, loving how soft it felt. He took good care of his hair and she was grateful. It was like strands of satin in her hands and around her fingers. She wrapped her legs loosely around his shoulders, keening with the attention he gave. She noticed his tail swishing back and forth, his pupils dilating as he looked directly at her. She felt hotter under his watchful eye.  


Vylie's head lolled back as Kharjo hit a particular spot, her throat exposed again. It made her sob, her toes curling as a wave of ecstasy crashed over her. She felt him hum against her and her legs constricted against him, the muscles in her thighs tensing. He continued, working skillfully on her, working inside her with his tongue, and doing everything just right. The telltale knot in her abdomen was coiling tighter and tighter, her head swimming.  


Just when she was at the brink, her whole body taut with anticipation, he stopped, patting at the outside of her thigh, leaving kisses around her thigh and pelvis. She whined, trying to move her hips back up to him.  


"Please. I want you. I need you to fuck me." Vylie begged. She didn't care. She wasn't above asking like this when he made her whole body feel alight with fire and light as a feather. His eyes shone dangerously with predatory desire and heat. He breathed out a short breath of laughter through his nose, crawling over her to nuzzle his face against her cheek. She leaned back, flat against the earth again and clutched at him, roaming her hands over his body wherever she could reach. She wanted to feel him. His fur smelled like spring water and the crisp air of night. She could also smell herself on his face, the thought sending a new bolt between her legs.  


"_Wo vuzmi ahziss serushna._" He purred, giving her cheek a playful lick. "With pleasure."  


Kharjo continued to purr, positioning himself between her legs. He teased her opening with the head of his cock. Vylie made a sound that landed more on the side of whining than the growling she was going for. He barked in laughter, his smile fully reaching his eyes in a wolfish grin. He murmured something about her being wonderfully eager. Carefully, he hooked his hands around her legs, bringing them up to rest comfortably with her ankles on his shoulders. His hands roamed over her legs appreciatively, giving little gropes here and there. He turned his head to plant a kiss on the inside of her ankle before he moved forward, his hands resting on her waist. His eyes bored into her as he rocked into her, slowly.  


Kharjo glided easily into Vylie. She gasped, feeling full and warm with him completely inside her. He groaned and began to quicken his pace, his hips snapping against hers. His hands gripped tighter at her hips, driving himself into her with more force, making her cry out in pleasure.  


"Yes! You feel so good! Fuck!" She encouraged with raggedy breaths between his thrusts. Her face felt impossibly hot, along with her ears and chest as she gasped and keened and moaned in his grasp, reveling in the feeling of him pushing and pulling against her. She arched her back, grasping onto his arms for purchase.  


Kharjo began to piston into her at an increased speed, and every so often he'd slam his hips into hers, drawing a cry or a scream from her throat. He moved a hand from her hips to rub tight circles over her clit and she saw stars. The squelching and snapping of their bodies together in delicious rhythm along with his nimble fingers made any kind of coherent words or phrases completely lost as she moaned and gasped, writhing beneath him. She definitely wouldn't be long at this rate.  


Growling lowly, Kharjo leaned forward. Vylie kept her ankles on his shoulders, him leaning forward enough to bend her in half. His hand moved from her clit to slit his fingers between hers by her head. The other hand propping himself up. He paused his thrusts, grinding his pelvis against her sex. Her eyes rolled back into her skull, her head rolling back. He left kisses and bites on her exposed throat. She grasped at his hand in hers, her thumb rubbing over his finger lovingly. Her other hand roamed over his body, scratching down his back, tangling in his hair, rubbing the tip of his ear, which earned a gasp and a growl from him.  


"_Jat. Ja'fith. Serush._" He murmured against her skin as he began to rock back into her with his earlier rhythm, hitting an entirely new spot. The sound of his voice in his native tongue, so low, breathy, and warm with need made her skin break out in goosebumps. He was warm and musclebound against her, and still damp from the springs. He drove deeply into her, hitting a particularly reactive spot inside her over and over again with incredible precision.  


Kharjo's breathing quickened and became more erratic, soft moans and groaning spilling from his lips before she felt him fall over the edge in release. She gasped as he filled her up more than she thought he would. His seed was hot as he gasped and groaned, his body shuddering against hers as he continued to thrust, slowing his pace and milking himself dry inside her. He slowly retracted from inside her, sitting back up again to work his fingers against her clit once more, determined to see her to release.  


It didn't take long for Vylie to come undone at his touch. A strangled scream of pleasure tore from her throat as she arched her back. The coil in her abdomen sprung free, a flash of white behind her eyelids as she squeezed her eyes shut, her whole body shuddering. She panted, and could hear him doing the same. Gently she felt him pat on her stomach and rub it lovingly before he removed her legs from his shoulders. She just stayed there, content to slowly come down from the throes of orgasm.  


Vylie felt Kharjo touch her with a dampened towel, his hands wiping the cloth over oversensitive skin, making her squirm and whimper uncomfortably.  


"Apologies, _ahziss kalshan_. Kharjo is just making sure you're cleaned up. We made a mess." Kharjo's voice was sleepy but assuring. A lazy smile stretched her lips.  


"Know which one of us was worse? Who made a bigger mess?" She found herself asking out of curiosity. He laughed, the sound reverberating from his chest.  


"Yes." Was his simple reply. She laughed at his response, finally finding the strength to open her eyes and look at him. Her eyes were half lidded, the smile still stupidly plastered to her lips as she watched him clean off himself and his fingers, keeping eye contact.  


There were words unspoken between the two of them as they just stared at each other, the waves of their lovemaking wearing down. She knew she definitely wanted to do this with him again sometime. She was certain he felt the same.  


After the duo had sufficiently cleaned themselves off again and redressed, Kharjo went to work on the deer that Vylie had completely forgotten about. He prepared the meat and they ate the venison by the fire. After they'd done eating, she fed the fire with the rest of their firewood as they settled down for the night. They laid out their bedrolls side by side as Vylie laid down, curled up with her back against Kharjo's chest. His arms were around her waist, almost possessively as he planted soft kisses to the back of her neck, making her sigh in contentment. Her hands were on his, rubbing circles over them with her fingers when sleep claimed her.  


They stayed like that through most of the night, waking a few hours later to Kharjo's length pressing against Vylie's backside. They laughed and tangled together again, slower, learning each other's bodies more. They came again with her riding him. Afterwards, they stayed naked with her curled up on his chest while he had an arm around her back. They alternated between giving each other languid, soft kisses and speaking about nothing and everything until they fell asleep again at the cusp of dawn.  


They woke again late morning and packed their campsite lazily. The deer carcass had been disposed of, and the fire was completely extinguished once Kharjo dumped spring water on it for good measure. There was a comfortable silence as they gathered their things, with them brushing into the other lightly and stealing looks at one another while they did so.  


Once everything was picked up, Vylie and Kharjo mounted their horses and rode off to their next destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> bishu kalshan - little flower
> 
> kalshan - flower
> 
> Wo vuzmi ahziss serushna - With pleasure, my beauty
> 
> Jat - yes
> 
> Ja'fith - warm
> 
> Serush - beautiful
> 
> ahziss kalshan - my flower
> 
> \----  
I've been <strike>stalking</strike> reading Thanatopsiturvy fiction for the last couple days lately and they make excellent use of Khajiit language, Ta'agra in their fictions. I wanted to jump on board, so here's me taking a crack at it. Also, I've always wanted to write a Khajiit NSFW piece. Especially with Kharjo because he's my sexuality.
> 
> I didn't want to make yet another character for this, so I used Vylie, the DB from my fic Divine Intervention, since I thought she'd be a good match for him with this. I was right.
> 
> Thank you to my readers. Anyone who stopped and gave this a read has my gratitude. :) You're amazing and lovely.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Especially if I missed anything and need to correct it. I proofread to the best of my ability since I still have no beta reader. That and Google translate helped me out a lot. You the real MVP, computer female voice!


End file.
